Vampire and Donor
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jeremy is Damon's blood donor and has been for weeks now...but Damon wants him to be more than a donor...but is that what Jeremy wants?
1. Chapter 1

Damon was walking silently covered by the shadows of the dark late night. He was following _him_...and in hopes of not been noticed he stayed a few feet behind the object of his latest obsession. No...this boy is most certainly his _latest _obsession, but he knew he was also going to be his _last_ obsession. _This _human was different...the feelings he had for him, the feelings that he knew he shouldn't have for a human so young...were more than anything he had ever felt before. The feelings he had once had for Katherine and the feelings he had thought he had for Elena...could not compare to his feelings for this boy.

He had been feeding from this boy for weeks now. The boy had surrender to him and _begged_ him to feed from his neck...or where ever he wanted from his body, he had added shyly. So, the boy was now his donor. Of course this small or rather huge fact (depending on how you want to look at it) was unknown to the boy's sister and to his own brother. They would never understand, both of them knew this.

He himself was Damon Salvatore, a human-blood-sucking-vampire who could have anything or anyone he wanted. He was Jeremy Gilbert, a fifthteen-year-old human who did his best to act as if he didn't care about anything or anyone.

Why would anyone think they were a match? Even if their relationship was just only that of a vampire and a donor.

'_...For now...'_ Damon smirked at the thought. He saw Jeremy stop walking and turn around. Damon moved so fast, it was as if he had never been there in the first place.

Jeremy sighed, and turned to face the trees, the direction he was sure Damon had moved to. "Y'know, you could just walk next to me...just once, instead of always stalking behind. You could even walk up to my front door with me...just because you don't get along with Stefan and Elena doesn't mean you can't come to my house with _me_!" He said lowly, as if he was talking aloud to himself...he knew Damon was listening to him. "Just because you drink or eat from me or whatever you call it...doesn't mean we can't at least make it look like we're friends...or something." He looked deep into the gaps between the trees in front of him, hoping for Damon to come walking out and smile at him and then walk to his home by his side. He knew he was been foolish and naive...Damon was over a hundred years old, he was a vicious killer and he didn't really need anyone...but Jeremy couldn't help but hope Damon needed him, even if it was just for his blood. He came to him, to Jeremy that meant Damon needed _him_.

Jeremy continued to stare at the trees for a few more moments before turning and walking down the street, mumbling, "Jerk.", as quietly as he could.

Damon watched Jeremy walk down the street; he could tell by the sound of the young boy's footsteps that he was angry...and upset? He moved away from the trees back to the street and watched Jeremy.

When they were far apart, Jeremy found it easier to be himself and to not be scared of Damon. But of course, he knew as soon as he was in Jeremy's bedroom that the boy would be scared...even though he would act like he wasn't.

This only made it better for Damon. Damon loved feeding from Jeremy, the fact that Jeremy was scared of him...and it turned him on by Damon feeding on him...were just pluses to their relationship.

Damon waited for Jeremy to walk around the corner of the street before he moved. Tonight was going to be different, he was going to have Jeremy weather the boy wanted it or not.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Damon shut Jeremy's bedroom window behind him and looked around the room. He knew he would get here before Jeremy did; he usually sneaked up on him once he was home, but he wanted a change today...especially seen as he was sure Jeremy was mad at him.

He stopped looking around the room when he heard the houses front door open and he recognised the scent of the person...it was Jeremy. He sighed as he heard someone walking over to him.

"Where have you been?" Damon could hear someone ask. It was Elena. Damon sighed, agitated...now he would have to wait longer for Jeremy.

"Out." Jeremy replied simply.

"Out? Out where?"

"I was just out..." Jeremy said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"But where, Jeremy? Tell me."

Damon could feel Jeremy smirk...and he could sense what he was going to say next. He growled under his breath. "I was out with _Damon_." Jeremy smirked.

Elena stayed silent for a moment, before smiling and laughing. "Yeah, you were out with Damon. Sure you were Jeremy." She laughed again before moving towards the door.

"You don't believe me? I can prove it." Damon growled again realising what Jeremy was planning on doing.

Jeremy grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he was about to pull it up when he heard Damon's voice in his head. _'Get your ass up those stairs _now_, before I come and drag you up them!' _Jeremy's hand fell away from his shirt immediately and he shook his head at Elena.

"Whatever, Elena. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, well, I'm going out with Stefan. I'll be back later." She said and opened the door. "Oh, Aunt Jenna's out too, she won't be back till tomorrow night." She added and then left the house.

Jeremy looked up to the top of the stairs attentively. _'Up stairs _now_.'_ He heard Damon's voice growl in his head. He swallowed hard and made his way up the rest of the stairs to his bedroom door. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He frowned in confusion as he didn't see Damon in his room. He was sure this was where the voices had come from. He walked into the middle of his room and looked around, as he turned back to face the door, he jumped back and gasped loudly. Damon was standing in front of him.

Damon would have usually smirked at Jeremy's reaction...but he was angry with the boy.

Jeremy looked down to the floor –away from Damon's angry glare- and scratched the back of his head. "I...I wasn't going to tell her..." Before Jeremy knew what was going on he was pinned to his bedroom door by Damon's hand around his throat. He gasped and then choked out a cough at how tight Damon's hand was holding him.

"If you weren't going to tell her, why were you going to show her your marks!?" Damon asked in a low almost calm voice. He loosened his grip on Jeremy's throat to let him speak.

"I was...I don't know why I was gonna..." Jeremy swallowed hard and looked away from Damon's face. "...I was mad at you..." He whispered as quietly as he could, as if he was hoping that Damon wouldn't hear him...but he knew he would always be able to hear him.

"For not walking with you?" Damon asked and then let go of Jeremy's throat, letting him fall down to the floor. He knelt down in front of him. "If I walked around with you...not only would _I_ get bothered by Stefan and Elena to stay away from you...but I'm pretty sure they would do _anything _to keep you away from me." Damon leaned in close to Jeremy's face. "Is that what you want, to have to stay away from me? Is it Jeremy?...Because I won't allow you to want that. I won't allow you to be taken away from me."

Jeremy's eyes wandered back to Damon's face...and as far as he could tell, Damon was telling him the truth. "You...y-you won't-..."

Damon grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulled his head to the side and leaned in close to his neck. "No more talking." He said and sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy moaned out, loudly.

Damon pulled Jeremy's body closer to his own as his teeth sunk in deeper to the pale skin. He slid in-between Jeremy's legs and rubbed against him, knowing that the young boy was already getting hard...he always did.

Jeremy moaned again.

Damon smirked against Jeremy's skin and after a few more seconds he pulled away, lapping up the blood that trailed down his neck. He looked at Jeremy: he was slumped against the wall, his neck arched slightly as his head rested against the wall, his eyes were half lidded and glazed over, his chest heaving up and down as he panted, and he had a bulge in the front of his pants where his erection was begging to be released. And as much as Damon wanted to rip his pants from Jeremy's body...he wasn't going to, not tonight.

"Y-y-you're mad." Jeremy stated, still panting lightly.

Damon licked at the blood on his lips. "What makes you say that?"

"You bit deeper than...you u-usually do...but...you only just started and you stopped..." Jeremy tried to push himself away from the wall and into a sitting position, but his arms gave way and he fell back against the wall.

Damon smirked to hide his worry, he had hardly taken anything from Jeremy...but he was so weak. "You haven't been eating properly again, have you." He stated.

Jeremy looked away.

Damon stood up and walked towards the window.

"I take it you're leaving now..."

"You should eat better before the next time I come...if you pass out, I can't do what I have planned." Damon said and turned to smirk lightly at Jeremy.

"And what do you have planned?" Jeremy asked as he tried to push away from the wall again...it wasn't working.

"You'll have to wait, now won't you."

Then Damon was gone. Jeremy sighed and stopped trying to move away from the wall. He didn't understand...Damon usually stayed longer, usually took more from him. "I wonder..." Jeremy started but stopped as his eyes shut and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't think this is as good as the first chapter but the next one will be better!


End file.
